merisamists_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Richards/Planning
History It all began... It all started with a cup of hot chocolate and a cold December. Lisa Matthews was a Witch. She had graduated from the Salem Witches' Institute. She was determined to be able to live in both worlds. Which soon lead her to her one year away from getting her Musical Education degree. Henry Richards was just a normal joe. He would go to work, school and home every. Single. Day. He wanted change. That soon came at a café. It was cold and she didn't have any other classes that day, so she went to the local café to order some hot chocolate. Once she got her drink she turned around- And spilled the drink all over the person behind her! She apologized over and over as she hastily started to clean up her mess. She looked up and their eyes met. After the incident, they hung out a few times before they actually became an item. A year later, they were engaged and six months later, they were finally husband and wife. Soon after, they became parents. Lisa would soon learn a secret that Henry hid so well, even HE didn't know it. He was verbally abusive. How did Lisa find out? Well, it goes like this: Whenever the kids would do something wrong, he would yell at them and say things that would bring their moral down. He would even do it to his wife. Lisa only stays with him braids she loves him and knows he can be better. This story is about their firstborn, Amelia. General Childhood Amelia Snow Richards was born to Henry and Lisa Richards on December 31 2010. The doctors soon found out that her vocal chords were undeveloped, making Amelia mute for her entire life. Her first sign of magic was when she was five and was frustrated that she couldn't tell her mom what it is that she wanted. Suddenly, an arrow pointed to what she wanted. Luckily, her mother was doing laundry when she saw this happen. She quickly rushed over to Amelia and explained to her what had just happened. Her mom taught her sign language with the rest of her siblings, and taught her how to write. Over the years, Amelia became painfully aware of her father and how he was talking to her and her siblings. He was verbally abusive. Amelia would take the fall for what her siblings did and would get talked to in such a way that it's no wonder that she got diagnosed with depression at age eleven. She was accepted to Salem and gladly went. She made some friends and loved it there. When she was fifteen, they moved to England and they've been their ever since. Life at Hogwarts Personality Her Normal Amelia is at heart, a happy person. She is loud (well as loud as you can be if your mute) and stubborn. She isn't afraid to stand up for what is right, even if she stands alone. She can be a bit of a Smart Alec. Amelia is also a rule follower. She doesn't want to get in trouble because it would be embarrassing. She can be considered a bit of a bookworm. Amelia is an observant person. She is also a relentless shipper and takes pride when a ship actually happens. Depression Amelia, is actually fighting depression. It has become easier to make Amelia stressed or anxious because of this. She can be extremely negative when she is like this. Also, it's easier to have her snap at you. She frowns more when she's like this and hides her inner tears with snarky comments. Mute Amelia was born mute. Which makes it harder for her to participate in class which frustrates her. She wishes to talk but she can't. She has so much to say but can't write it all down. So, she may seem like she's not listening when in reality she is. Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Richards Family Category:Idea Category:Work in progress